Two Brothers
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: Two brothers who helped bring about an everlasting legacy. Famous and respected but always two brothers.Drabbles about the Senju brothers.
1. Mito

Mito raised her gaze to him, to the deepest depths of her eyes he saw his own eyes reflected in them. "Tobirama find him, save him from being a dead fool." Her voice was soft but the undertones were desperate. Mito who from her deep love of Hashirama had sacrificed her health in order to seal the Kyuubi within herself as a grown woman; it had nearly taken her life and robbed her of once perfect health was begging her brother-in-law. Her skin was waxen and tear streaked, eyes rimmed with red.

Tobirama chuckled softly. "I always have, he is the idealistic leader but I am the realistic follower. Have no fear Mito, dreamers never truly die." His answer was followed with a radiant smile. "I promised myself that I would have faith in his abilities, a man like Hashirama is rare. All these years I've protected him but now I have to let him walk along his own path. I have faith in my brother. Now I ask you to have faith in your husband."

"A man like Hashirama is strong but not infallible. His passion is not in battling others but a passion of defending others, he is not the fighter you are, I have faith in him but sometimes faith is not enough." Her voice was raised; her chin held up and eyes beseeching him but rebuking him at the same time. Her red hair was loose around her shoulders, no adornments on her plain dress but she held herself as proudly as ever.

"Shin - gi - tai, Hashirama is a master of them all, the most important aspects of a ninja. As his wife you must have faith, you must believe in your husband like everyone else does. He will return because he is the living embodiment of the will of fire." His words were harsher than he had planned but they made sure his message was clear. "Now go and await his return, I suspect you have news for him. I expect naming rights." The last words were spoken in a calmer manner with a twinkle of mischief present in his eyes.

Mito gasped and her eyes widened as she placed her hand on her flat abdomen. "How did you know?" She asked as she looked at Tobirama, momentarily forgetting her worry for her husband.

Tobirama simply smiled. "That will be my secret, "he informed her. "I've always wanted to be an Uncle. Congratulations." He added.


	2. Tobi Meets Kari

If it were possible for a woman to be provocative when she was dressed in a long sleeved top and wearing plain black shinobi pants with grey bandages than Tobirama was sure he had found one. He had escaped from his brothers careful watch, Hashirama had been a little over protective lately. As the number one bachelor in Konoha he had, had plenty of flings, until his older brother had calmly suggested that Tobirama settle down with someone. That had been his brother kindly telling Tobirama not to sleep his way through the unmarried female population of Konohagakure, Tobirama had obliged by toning down dramatically.

Well, he wasn't in Konohagakure right now. Tobirama stood from his stool and moved down a few stools. He had garnered her attention almost immediately and he was reassured that she was interested from her eyes which had came to pause on him. She was a blonde but wore her hair just past her chin which left it curling at the ends to frame her pretty face. She had unusually shaped blue eyes and tanned skin which gave her an exotic appearance. "What clan do you hail from?" Tobirama enquired as a conversation starter. He normally didn't need to initiate the conversation but she had not spoken a word.

"A wanderer does not need a clan, a clan makes travelling expensive," she answered dryly. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Her eyes met his as she waited patiently for his response.

Tobirama revaluated his original perception on this woman; she would not fall into his bed for one night of meaningless fun. She would be a challenge and he preferred challenges. "I've been called Tobi-kun a lot and what about you?" He answered completely truthful.

Her eyebrow raised and her mouth twitched into a smile. "Well Tobi-kun, I've been called Kari-chan a lot." She told him her eyes flashing at his challenge unspoken but understood by her.

He smiled to himself, she was quick witted and perceptive enough to pick up his intentions. He knew she held the same interest, physical attraction that he held and had no intention of letting him easily bed her but he was beginning to think that any time spent would be amusing at the very least and informative as well. If nothing ever happened then he might be able to recruit a new ninja for the ranks of Konoha, the clans together could only pool so much of their ninja. Having outsiders join would add to the talent pool. "Kari-chan, how has your day been?"

If she had been taken off guard by his change in subject she did not show it to Tobirama but instead smiled pleasantly, showing straight white teeth.

"It is proving to turn into a pleasant ending day." Her answer was ambiguous, like she wanted it to be. He had realised that she was trying to play with him, not in a malicious way at all.

Tobirama smiled in response. "I feel the same way."


End file.
